<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red and Green by Dramione4e (HonBuns)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831194">Red and Green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonBuns/pseuds/Dramione4e'>Dramione4e (HonBuns)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy &amp; Ron Weasley Friendship, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, How Do I Tag, Mild Language, One Shot, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Soulmates, marriage law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonBuns/pseuds/Dramione4e</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage Law AU - One shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red and Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Dramione fic. I'm not really a writer, just had an idea and went with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco Malfoy was a lucky man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seven years ago, he had avoided going to Azkaban; he had been able to clean his family name by donating obscene amounts of money to several charities; he’d gotten a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>decent job at the Ministry as a Senior Auror and, as if he deserved it, had a circle of close friends, many of them he could even call family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, damn, he was going to need something more than sheer luck to get out of this mess free or even alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not entirely sure this is OK, Weasley,” he half whispered, half shouted while looking at both ways of the empty street with an anxious look on his face while his former enemy and now also Auror partner, worked on removing the wards of the house that belonged to none other than Hermione Granger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you, Malfoy,” said Ron, dragging his words. “She showed me how to enter her house in case of an emergency. Just a few more spells and we’ll be able to get in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plan that both of them had come up with just an hour ago at the Leaky Cauldron was just to go to her house and talk to her. It made sense at the time but now Draco was sobering up and suddenly it didn’t seem like a good idea so much as breaking and entering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure she is home?” he insisted. “We’ve been pounding at her door for ages.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, she’s a heavy sleeper.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made Draco’s insides cringe a little bit. He didn’t like thinking about how Weasley knew such intimate information. Not like he was jealous or anything, the former Slytherin was just pointing out that he himself didn’t know that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a click and the door finally swung open. Ron ushered him inside and followed him into the sitting room. It was very early in the morning so it was still a little dark inside. The place still looked the same as he remembered from the previous time he had been invited over for drinks when the gang was celebrating something he couldn’t ever care about now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His red haired partner went upstairs to look for the witch but came back without her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yep. Breaking and entering. Good bye, freedom</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess we'll just have to sit here and wait for her,” the former Gryffindor announced, plummeting on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mental</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before he got an answer, the front door was opened and he heard a scream coming from behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What part of </span>
  <em>
    <span>for emergencies</span>
  </em>
  <span> was so difficult for you to understand, Ronald?!” Hermione was yelling at both wizards who were now sitting on the couch while she was pacing from right to left in front of them. “Do you have any idea how long it takes me to set up wards like this?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of them answered. The room was fully lighted now and there was a lingering smell of Pepperup Potion in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could have seriously injured you, you fools!” Hermione kept on lecturing them. Ron had his head down, looking ashamed at the floor but Draco could not look away from the sight in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Salazar, what is she wearing? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mental question was rhetorical. Draco was no longer a stranger to Muggle culture, in fact he prided himself on how much he’d learned over the past few years. Hermione had been actually the main source of help as she was now the owner of a company that fussed magic with Muggle technology in a safe and convenient way and said company also provided training and seminars to educate magical beings on how to use appliances, electronics and others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides attending all of the lectures, he had also expanded his knowledge by asking Hermione for more sources on different Muggle topics and he remembered reading about sports and exercise. Still, one thing was looking at pictures of random strangers in textbooks and a very different thing was to have the Gryffindor princess model the outfit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was wearing high waisted leggings that went from under her belly button to the skin above her ankles, and was it called a sports bra? Whatever it was, it left her flat belly totally exposed and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin!</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was being hypnotized by the swing of her hips and the drops of sweet that ran down her neck to her chest and disappeared inside her small top. Even though she was mostly covered, that outfit left little to the imagination, in his opinion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d explained she had gone running very early in the morning, something that perhaps she’d happened to mention she usually did but the two brilliant Aurors, in the state they were, couldn’t have possibly remembered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she finally calmed down and the Pepperup Potion kicked in, the men were able to express their apologies which she begrudgingly accepted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, why are you here?” her tone was softer, but she had her arms crossed in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember when I told you I would keep you informed about the Marriage Law?” Ron asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malfoy had almost forgotten the reason he was there in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five years after the war was over, the Ministry of Magic came to the realization that the wizarding population in the country had alarmingly decreased. Furthermore, the expected “Baby Boom” didn’t pan out because of a large adoption campaign -founded principally by the only Malfoy heir- to help children who became orphans after the war get a home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Two years ago, the Ministry announced that now witches and wizards of </span><em><span>marriageable</span></em> <span><em>age</em> had a year and a half to find a suitor or suitress to marry, otherwise the Ministry would assign one based on the results of an old ritual that conjured ‘core matching magic’ and ‘soulmate bonding’ in addition to several compatibility tests that they were all ask to fill -some even under Veritaserum.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Did you find out who I was paired with?” She took a seat on the armchair in front of them. “Is it someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s bad, ‘Mione,” her best friend answered quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking Weasley. Aren’t we supposed to be friends now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco had indeed developed a strong friendship with Ron Weasley and subsequently with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger -they were a package deal apparently-. Although the last two he didn’t see that often, with Granger he regularly engaged in pleasant conversations about the recent creations of her company, his most interesting cases as an Auror; also literature, music and films (Muggle and otherwise); their interests and, well, many things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was a very interesting woman and, in the recent past, he had admitted to himself that they had a lot in common and it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if someday they went out to dinner together, just the two of them, as in a date. Still, he had never thought that they would be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect </span>
  </em>
  <span>match, according to the experts at the Ministry. The highest one on the list by far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the initial shock had worn out, he’d felt elated. His co-workers had even patted him on the back as if this was his highest accomplishment. Hermione Granger, The Brightest Witch of Her Age, was his match. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>soulmate</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was floating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the high that this information gave him ended, he started questioning if he really deserved it. In his mind, they were perfect for each other. After all opposites attract, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was a Gryffindor; he was a Slytherin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was Muggle-born; he was a Pureblood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was a member of The Order of the Phoenix; he was a Death Eater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was smart, beautiful, kind, honest, generous, brave; he was… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guilt had been eating him all day. Maybe they were not a good match after all. Red and green didn’t go well together, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s how he ended drinking with Ron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well? Who is it?” her apathy had now changed into wariness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you. All ministry workers signed up a non-disclosure agreement and until the owls are sent to the respective witches and wizards, we can’t say, write, point, mimic, spell-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For fuck’s sake, Ron!” she interrupted and stood up again, her arms akimbo her hips. “Why the hell did you bother coming here if you can’t even tell me?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, Weasley smirked, “Luckily for you, ‘Mione, we found a loophole,” he said smugly and pointed to himself and Draco even when it had been the blond Slytherin’s idea at the pub. “If you guess the name of this person, I could nod or shake my head without breaking the contract.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to somewhat relax her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OK, so, I’m guessing is someone we know, must be single, and the age…” she muttered more to herself biting her lip. “And you said it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Does he work at the ministry?” She looked at the red head for confirmation and he nodded at both questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here we come.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it McLaggen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weasley shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it Smith from finance?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another head shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Parry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hodgson?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mullins?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one that works in the same office as your father?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every name was followed by a head shake and Draco was elated to know he didn’t even make the list.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no,” her eyes opened wide and now Draco was sure he was about to hear his own name. “Is it you?” but she was still looking at Weasley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi!” Weasley countered. “You’d be lucky if that were the case!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this Hermione rolled her eyes and left an exasperated scoff, “I don’t have time for this, I’m gonna be late for work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dismiss them and disappeared upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malfoy couldn’t fight the smile that crept up his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco was waiting outside of Granger, Inc. in Diagon Alley. After he and Ron left her house, he went home and immediately owled the witch to ask if she would be available for lunch. When he got her reply accepting his invitation, he went to bed for a few hours, after all, he’d needed to regain his beauty sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head hurt a little and he was sure it wasn’t a hangover. Thoughts about how to best approach the subject swirled in his mind and thoughts about her reaction after she found out tormented him. However, he had come prepared to hear the worst and the best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready.” The witch had stepped out of her office, bringing him out of his stupor. He noticed she was no longer wearing sportswear. Instead she fashioned a velvet looking set of robes that went from a very dark purple at the bottom to a faded, light lilac at the top. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently leggings were not necessary for him to go into a trance. When the person was Hermione Granger it didn’t matter what she was wearing. That morning she had looked sexy and provocative and now she, only a few hours later, was the picture of elegance and professionalism and he liked both looks the most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he came back to his senses he cleared his throat, “Shall we?” he asked and they walked together towards a close restaurant where they had met in the past with some of their friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After ordering their drinks and meals, the gray eyed man thought he should just rip off the band aid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to apologize,” he began. “For the incident this morning. Weasley and I shouldn’t have gotten that drunk and acted so stupidly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” she shrugged. “I was mostly mad at Ron for messing with my wards, I can tell the whole thing was his idea.” At this, the waiter came back with their drinks and put them on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, did you want to talk to me about </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>or is this just an ‘apology lunch’?” she inquired with a playful tone and then took a sip of her beverage, never taking her eyes off him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about to answer when he noticed the intentional look she was giving him and her raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know?” he ventured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>if I know,” she corrected. “I thought you just happened to be with Ron when he concocted his stupid plan this morning,” she mused. “But then after I got your owl, I thought that maybe it was you he was referring to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded to answer her implied question and automatically felt the binding lifting from him. Now that she knew, he was free to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why were you in such an urgent state to let me know?” she inquired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weasley said you weren’t going to be happy with the news and he thought it was best to warn you as soon as possible,” he explained. “He said you would come up with a way to avoid the match and get a different guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I probably could,” she offered and he knew she was so popular and well-connected in the Ministry that even if she couldn’t get herself out of the whole program, it would take no more than an owl asking them to change her match for them to go ahead and do it. “Is that what you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>the best case scenario? Of course not. He would have liked to ask her out on proper dates, build up a relationship and eventually take things to a more serious level. He could easily see them becoming more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. So far, he already liked everything about her. He had dived inside her mind several times to know that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not to mention that she got more beautiful by the day, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the glimpse of what her body looked like under the robes had nothing to do with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>OK, maybe a little. It was a perk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyways, the witch was waiting for a response. Should he just take the plunge or listen to the Ron Weasley inside his head, telling him he was a bad choice for her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it is not ideal,” he answered. “I mean, to start a relationship with what is basically a forced marriage in which we are expected to wait only a year before we start having children. Not even pureblood arrangements work that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is not fair for either of us,” at that moment the waiter interrupted him by bringing their plates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Granger had kept quiet so far and just fixed him with a look that conveyed nothing. He’d learned that when she wanted, her face became unreadable, but he was not to be discouraged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would hate to not be the one who marries you,” he dared to say and was pleased to see her cheeks become red. “If we were to do this my way, believe me that I would have courted you the right way. I swear I thought about asking you out many times in the last couple of years and now I feel like a complete idiot for not working up the courage to do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you do me the honor of letting me be your husband,” he offered. “I vow to never take you for granted. We will take things slow. As slow as you want. I don’t want this marriage law to get in the way of dating you properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you have my word that, if at any point you want out, you’ll be free to do it. I wouldn’t stop you,” he promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked a few times before she reached her hand across the table and put it on top of his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that,” she answered, her honeyed eyes full of sincerity. “To date you, that is. I’ve also entertained the thought of asking you out a few times,” she admitted blushing even redder. “If in order to date we have to get married, then so be it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and couldn’t stop the grin on his face. He turned his hand upwards to intertwine their fingers together and then brought her hand to his mouth at the same time he leaned in to plant a kiss on her knuckles. The electrifying feeling of her soft hand was going to be carved in his memory forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Granger,” he murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they finished their lunches he was now walking her back to her office while holding hands. They were met with multiple stares and gasps along Diagon Alley but he didn’t mind one bit and she even made it seem as if she was oblivious to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we’re dating now,” she stated, looking up to meet his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He found that just thinking about it made his face feel warm, but not intending to hide it, he looked back at her with what he hoped was a sincere smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They entered the building that was her business and Draco could see several heads turning to look at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we talk for a minute in your office?” he asked her and she agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the door was closed and locked he got close to her and took both her hands in his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it seems like we are not given much of a choice about this, but,” he said feeling his hands getting sweaty with nerves. “In the off chance that you don’t realize along the way, that you are way out of my league and decide to leave me, I want to ask you the right way so we’ll be able to remember this moment forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco pulled out a small box from inside his robes and opened it in front of her. He heard her curse a ‘holy shit’ under her breath at the sight of the red and green tear-shaped tourmaline ring. Turns out that red and green did go well together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He locked his eyes with hers and she gave him a small nervous smile, “Everything I know about you I already like and it would make me the happiest wizard if you let me learn more. I want to discuss not only academia and the news but also learn about your dreams and fears; I yearn to know how you take your tea in the morning and if you have a preferred side of the bed at night. I long for the happy moments, the new adventures, the memories we will create together and even the fights and arguments. I promise I will try my best to make you happy for as long as you have me.” He got down on one knee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione Jean Granger,” he intoned. “Will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The witch’s face was soaked with tears but her smile had gotten wider the more she listened to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she croaked, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She extended her hand in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wizard happily took it and slipped the ring onto her finger. He then stood up and felt Granger’s soft fingers over his own cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t realized he had been crying too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, we’re <em>really</em> dating now,” she echoed her words from before, moving closer to him and resting her hands on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he smiled and closed the gap between them, his fingers going up and down her back. “But we’re also engaged.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re moving so fast,” she whispered a fake protest, her face only inches from his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed in agreement, his eyes were close now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And yet,” their noses touched, her voice barely audible. “We haven’t even kissed. That’s not fair, is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t resist anymore. He pulled her closer -if that was even possible- and pressed his lips against hers. She was ready for him and quickly returned the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips were the softest and her taste was oh so sweet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What started as slow and tender quickly became heated and passionate. It was new and exciting and yet so familiar. Their lips and tongues moved in a dance as old as time and when they finally stopped for air he opened his eyes to find her staring at him with a warm smile and even warmer eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She never looked so beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco Malfoy was </span>
  <em>
    <span>indeed </span>
  </em>
  <span>a lucky man.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>